


Senses

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [39]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Slow Romance, The things we don't say, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: It is not simply food...





	Senses

 

**Q…**

 

Each pan has a purpose

Every ingredient thought through and is an integral part of the flavour component of the meal. 

Each stir if the ingredients well timed, with intent.  

The wine well chosen for pairing.  

I watch him move around the kitchen with the same feral grace I visualize he possesses when stalking his mark on a mission.  

He turns those blue eyes in my direction as he refills my wine glass and I suddenly realise that I am the mark for this mission. 

 

**James...**

It is not simply food.

Every sense must be stimulated, every mental dial turned away from the pressure of the day, to existing in the moment.

Like creating a perfume, every fragrance weaves together.  Fresh zingy head notes of citrus.  Sweet, aromatic heart of basil.  The base earthiness of mushrooms and fennel.

Crisp salad leaves cradle piles of glossy smooth olives, topped with velvety soft goats cheese.  Textures for the mouth to revel in.

Colours are preserved to tempt the palate.  Scarlet tomatoes drizzled with vivid green pesto.  Plump, pink jewels of pomegranate nestled in saffron grains of couscous.

Glass clinks gently against glass under softened lighting and the wine swirls like liquid gold.

It is not just a meal.  

It is the beginning of being lost in a hundred individual moments, that drown out everything but each other.

 


End file.
